Featherwisp's Tears
by april243
Summary: ["If you tell anyone, I'll kill you and your family. Got it?"] Featherkit is the newest kit of NightClan and everything seems great. But when tragedy strikes, the truth appears to her in the most awful way, and with a horrible darkness threatening to destroy her clan, she must decide who to trust, and who to fear. And if Featherwisp picks wrong, then she may be condeming herself...
1. Chapter 1, In Which Sunlight Is Blinding

**HI! You may all know me from Instagram as featherstar_! If you didn't then look me up! This is the first chapter to the first story I ever wrote! I hope you like it**

* * *

Featherkit's eyes blinked open to a blinding light.

"ARGH! What's _THAT_?!" she spat.

She heard a quiet chuckle and a voice saying: "Dear, please, speak into my good ear. I can't hear a word your saying!"

Oh yes. Her mother, Shatteredear, was half deaf and slowly, in Featherkit's opinion, going deafer.

Anyway... "Mum! It's a big bright light, and it hurts my eyes!" Featherkit wailed into her mother's left ear (her good one, mind you).

"Oh my little lovely," Shatteredear soothed, "that's just the sun!"

The sun... Oh yeah... She had forgotten that the sun was so bright!

In her defense she had only opened her eyes earlier that night (like any _TRUE_ NightClanner does). Wait! You didn't know that if your eyes open in the night it means you belong in NightClan? Well now you know. (We never didn't accept those who's eyes opened during the day, though...)

In any case, Featherkit didn't like the sun that much, so far, and didn't really want to go out, much to Shatteredear, Gingerstep's and Honeyrain's (another queen who's kits had just taken off the minute their eyes had open and were now waiting for her outside) dismay.

"Please, dearie. Just go outside... Please?" her mother begged.

Finally, Featherkit gave in and agreed to go outside. She hesitated at the entrance, looking back at her mum and Gingerstep.

They nodded and she nodded back. Not knowing what lay beyond the glowing light coming from the opening, Featherkit took a deep breath and put her paws cautiously into the sunlight...


	2. Chapter 2, In Which Denmates Attack

**HI! You may all know me from Instagram as featherstar_! If you didn't then look me up! This is the second chapter to the first story I ever wrote! I hope you like it.**

**DarkSeal420- _Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

**Treeclaw- _Thank you for the input and I will try to do better. I hope you continue, however, to read on._**

* * *

Featherkit slipped out of the nursery into the blinding sun, only to be tackled to the ground by two pairs of paws.

"Got you!" Moonkit squeaked in delight, swishing her fluffy gray-tan tail in the stubbly grass.

"Thank _StarClan_ you came out of there, Featherkit! We thought you'd become a mole or something!" Tanglekit smirked, twitching one light brown ear.

Moonkit and Tanglekit... They were actually 5 hours younger than her, but the minute they'd opened there eyes the had rushed outside to play. Only StarClan knows they'd grow up to be the most energetic warriors _ever_.

"Hey! Guys! Let poor Feath up!" a voice laughed. Featherkit looked up and smiled at Redkit, as the paws receded from her sides. Featherkit was about to thank her, when another voice cut through the air.

"Hey! What are you four doing? Get out of the way, fluff-brains!"

Dewpaw... A kind tom but a very snappy cat that seemed to enjoy calling the kits names.

"Ah, Dewpaw! Leave 'em alone! They're just kits!"

Stormpaw... A tom, newly made apprentice that, though enjoy's company, also likes to be alone and often is never around.

Dewpaw looked at them and shook his head slightly before turning around and walking away towards the elder's den, most likely preparing to take out some ticks. _Yuck, _Featherkit thought with a shudder.

Stormpaw looked apologetically at the four and scampered off after his denmate.

Featherkit found herself staring after them. _What's it like to be an apprentice?_ wondered dreamily.

In NightClan, once you reached your 5th moon you were allowed to venture from camp, but only to the training area and back, so she only had... About 4 moons to wait!

_Aww! Dang it!_ Featherkit groaned inwardly, as she turned away from the elders den. Tanglekit was shoving Redkit into the ground with his paw while Moonkit shrieked with laughter. _That's _way_ to long to be stuck in here!_

She padded back towards her denmates and sighed as she began to play the first of many, MANY games...


	3. Chapter 3, In Which the Kits Go Outside

**HI! You may all know me from Instagram as featherstar_! If you didn't then look me up! This is the third chapter to the first story I ever wrote! I hope you like it.**

**DarkSeal420- _Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

**Treeclaw- _Thank you for the input and I will try to do better. I hope you continue, however, to read on._**

* * *

Five moons had passed since she'd stepped out of the nursery for the first time, and Featherkit was bursting with excitement. The first time out of camp was a BIG deal, and she was seeing what the outside world looked like for the first time!

"Oh... Oh what if we get lost?" Moonkit fretted.

To tell the truth, Featherkit was a tad worriedly herself, but she wasn't going to let it inhibit her!

"We _won't_! Stop being such a fluffbrain!" Tanglekit snorted and cuffed his sister's ear. That began a small squabble between the two.

Featherkit and Redkit giggled at the sibling's banter. "Alright guys. Enough. Let's go!" Redkit squeaked with impatience.

"Yeah! C'mon! Last one out of camp is a piece of crowfood!" Featherkit yelped and took off towards the entrance.

Poor Moonkit tumbled out through the small thorny gap last, her breath coming in short little gasps. "That's not fair you guys! You KNOW I hate running!" she huffed.

Redkit rolled her eyes. "_EVERYBODY_ knows you hate running!" she cackled good-naturedly . "Now, lets go! I want to see the other clans!"

Featherkit was startled by the prospect of seeing the other clans up were only supposed to go to the training area! She knew she would have to see them sooner rather than later, but not _this_ soon, especialy since the were prohibited to do so! "Are- are you sure that's a good idea, Redkit? We aren't even supposed to be this far out..." Featherkit stuttered, gently trying to turn her best friend away from the plan of getting themselves killed.

Moonkit and Tanglekit nodded, agreeing with Featherkit.

Redkit rolled her eyes irritably. "Please! It's _FINE_! What could _possibly_ go wrong?"


End file.
